The Butterjunk Effect
is the sixth episode of production season seven and season 9 (broadcast). Plot Act I Fry, Leela, Amy and Kif goes on a double date at Elzar's restaurant. Kif gets nervous when Amy asks him to decide what water Elzar offers, but manages to make his choice. Amy then comments on the boots Leela was wearing, causing Fry to make cat-like noises. Leela asks Fry to knock it off, stating that girlfriends always talk trash to each other. When Leela comments about Amy's dress, Fry makes some more cat-like noises. Amy asks him to knock it off too, and states that if girlfriends talk politely to each other, there is a problem between them. The next day, the Planet Express crew has to deliver big, heavy moonrocks to the Moon, which Professor Farnsworth claims that the Apollo astronauts apperantly stole them and that they have to return them back to the Moon because they are part of their cultural heritage. Amy and Leela then begin to trash talk with each other, which makes Fry making the cat-like noises, causing a moonrock to fall on him. As the crew arrives to the Moon, they then deliver the now slightly lighter moonrocks off the plane to the Moon farmer, who actually wants the rocks to build a fence around his herd of Buggaloes. Leela asks him whether the moonrocks are really the Moon's cultural heritage, but the Moon farmer just brushes it off and exclaiming that they are a bunch of big city-dummies who believe on the so called 'cultural heritage' of the moonrocks. But the farmer ask them that if they want to see some real Moon culture they should come down to the Butterfly Derby on the same night. The crew then heads to the arena, where inside two girls are shown flying around, wearing a pair of butterfly wings on their arms and light, skimpy outfits. Leela comments that she wasn't expecting this. As soon as she is finished an announcement is made, introducing the reigning champions of the Butterfly Derby, the Murderflies. They then begin fighting the two other girls, with Leela commenting that this is what she has expected. They then make quick work of the two ladies. As their opponents lay defeated on the floor, the derby's host, Abner Doubledeal, tells the audience that there is a weekly Amateur Flapdown, where two volunteers from the audience can come to the stage and compete against The Murderflies for a winning prize of 50 bucks. Amy and Leela decide to volunteer. They both put up a good fight against the Murderflies, but were eventually defeated. After the fight, Abner decides to offer Amy and Leela a place in the Butterfly Derby, as they are constantly looking for 'fresh blood', which Amy and Leela agrees. Bender is then heard narrating about Amy and Leela's career in the Butterfly Derby. Amy and Leela decides to call it quits, since they have lost 15 matches in a row. But then they spot a trainer supplying 'Nectar' to two competitors of the Butterfly Derby, with one of them stating that it really gives a performance boost. They then approach the trainer, who agrees to sell some of her supply to them. Amy and Leela decides to give it a try, where they felt a huge difference. Act II As the crew was watching the news, where it shows Amy and Leela's rise of their Butterfly Derby career, the two then appears, appearing more muscular, acting more aggresively and constantly drinking the Nectar. Amy and Leela is then shown winning another round in the Butterfly Derby. As their opponents lay defeated Abner announces that they will face the Murderflies in their next match for the championship title, with them exchanging taunts with each other. After the match Amy and Leela approaches the trainer for some more Nectar, but unfortunately for them, the trainer says that the Murder Flies has bought all of her Nectar supply. Fry and Kif is then shown complaining about how they cannot get their girlfriends attention anymore. Amy and Leela then walks in and starts complaining on how they are going to get some more Nectar. Professor Farnsworth then reveals the Nectar comes from Kif's home planet and suggest that they can go there to collect some more Nectar for themselves. Kif begins to get worried, but Fry asks him to play along, as he sees this as an opportunity to go on a romantic trip together with their girlfriends. Bender then shows up, all geared up to go on vacation. As they landed at Kif's home planet, butterflies are seen flying everywhere. They then arrive at the Butterfly Reserve Park, where the Grand Butterfly Curator shows up and warns them that it is now the butterfly mating season and asks them not to disturb the Male Butterfly, whom she describes as having orange colouring and having enourmous 'Butterjunk'. They then split into teams, and while Amy and Leela manages to find the Nectar they were looking for, Bender, Kif and Fry stumbles upon the Male Butterfly. Bender decides to smash it and pulls out a hammer. Kif warns him, but Bender ignores him and walks closer to it. The Male Butterfly then flies up in the air, ready to shoot his pheromones in self defence. Fry then cowers behind Bender, but as the Male Butterfly shoots his pheromones Bender quickly hides his head, causing the pheromones to strike Fry. Kif comments that the pheromone smells like 'a skunk dipped with rotten cheese'. Later, the crew arrives at Kif's house, where they are greeted by his parents. Kif parent's noticed that Fry smelled awful, with Fry deciding to take a shower. Amy then kisses Kif goodnight, but Leela finds herself strangely attracted to Fry and begins seducing him. Kif's parents then set some rules, asking them to sleep in separate rooms. Leela then askes Fry to leave his bedroom door locked, with Fry being confused at first but then gets what Leela meant Act III Leela is then seen sneaking out of her bedroom. The door on Fry's bedroom is then knocked on, with Fry inviting the person inside and begin to make out under his bed. Leela then shows up, but Fry was then surprised that Amy was actually in bed with him. Bender then appears from the bathroom and becomes surprised over the situation, dropping his toothbrush and towel. The next morning, Leela and Amy begin arguing about last night's incident, while constantly smooching Fry at the same time. Back at the Planet Express the two girls continuously kisses Fry, which makes Professor Farnsworth approach him with a miniature version of his Smell-O-Scope. Professor Farnsworth finds out that Fry's sex appeal is beacuse of the pheromones that is sprayed on him by the Male Butterfly, and with the girls being overdosed on Nectar they find Fry irresistably attractive. Professor Farnsworth explains that the only way for them to end this is to go cold turkey, with Amy and Leela agreeing to do so. At the same time Fry felt weird, and begins to start crawling like a caterpillar. Amy and Leela manages to kick their Nectar addiction, with Amy apologizing to Kif over her unruly behaviour. Leela then notices that Fry has gone missing, which is later revealed that he is wrapping himself into a coccon at the Planet Express spaceship's left wing. Abner then shows up on the video screen, stating that their match against the Murderflies is about to begin soon. The crew then quickly rushes to the Butterfly Derby arena. At the match Leela thanks Amy for sticking together as they were recovering from their Nectar addiction, with Amy stating what's the worst that can happen. Abner then announces that since this is a championship match the floor will be replaced with hot lava instead. Since they have weaned off the Nectar, they don't have the competitive edge as before, which makes the Murderflies make quick work of the two. Outside, Fry is revealed about to emerge from his cocoon. The Murderflies are then shown tearing off Amy and Leela's butterfly wings and were about to drop them into the hot lava, when Fry shows up in a butterfly form. Zoidberg then exclaims that Fry looked more beautiful then before. The Murderflies then find themselves attracted to Fry and they begin to make out with him. Abner is forced to call off the match, while Leela claims that she felt kinda left out over the action. Back at the Planet Express, Leela asks whether Fry can return back to his original state, with Professor Farnsworth stating that he couldn't. But suddenly Fry's butterfly form begins to crack, and it is revealed that Fry is still intact in his human form. The crew then cheers happily, as Fry remains dazed and continues acting strangely. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes